Esperanza y desesperación de una estrella
by Tear Hidden
Summary: [One-Shot] Y si, se aferra a esa esperanza, será más sencillo y ella dejará de ser una voz que susurra en la imaginación sin ninguna malicia. "—Gracias por esperarme, Marco" Pero solo le queda despedirse al vació y las estrellas brillan con esplendor las siguientes noches.


**Renuncia:** Star Vs The Force of Evil es de Daron Nefcy.

Basado en el final de la segunda temporada, Starcrushed

* * *

 **Esperanza y desesperación de una estrella,**

 **Capitulo Único.**

* * *

.

.

Tocan la puerta una, dos, tres veces.

—¿Marco? — dicen, con la voz que al menos se escucha, porque la persona al otro lado tiene la cabeza apoyada en la madera. — ¿Estás bien? — es lo que pregunta.

Mhm, no.

—Si — contesta igual, con la voz a secas en un hilo.

Sin embargo. _"No, no estoy bien."_ Pero sus palabras dicen si, el mismo chico se confunde y golpea su cabeza contra la puerta, una o dos veces, sin querer hacerse daño precisamente. Si no, aclarar las ideas después de una noche en las que los sucesos fueron anécdotas para contarle a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos, cuando sea mayor y con bigote blanco, los siente a todos a tomar una taza de chocolate y empezar a narrar la historia de la juventud de Marco Diaz.

Ajá. A nadie le interesaría, está seguro que como cualquier niño y de generaciones después estarán interesados más en cualquier artefacto tecnológico de su época que escuchar a un anciano soso. Porque Marco es soso. Muy soso.

Pero no es algo que le haya importado mucho, no antes o ahora, incluso. Ese no es el problema aquí, no se trata de ningún problema existencial tampoco. Se trata de amistad, de no perder los lazos porque has conocido a una persona muy importante.

¿Quién es esa persona importa?

—Hey, Marco… por favor, dime algo… — susurra, y la escucha. — No creo que estés bien…

" _Si, exacto no estoy bien"_ es estúpido, porque los demás no deben de pagar por su depresión o porque los demás están igual de dolidos que él. Él no es el centro de atención, tampoco pretende serlo. No es ningún egoísta, patán, frívolo o depresivo. Marco no piensa en cortarse las venas, solo se encuentra confuso.

—Lo siento, Jackie… — dice él, con la mente enredada. — necesito tiempo…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Marco? — preguntó ella, con el corazón en el puño. Se esperaba lo peor, no quería eso, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no quería eso. No aún, pero Jackie no es alguien que quiere echarle leña al fuego y entiende como se encuentra.

—De nosotros, — contestó sin más — en verdad, lo siento.

A Jackie aquellas palabras la golpearon directamente, tanto que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lo iba a hacer. No ahí, porque ello no solucionaría nada. No era egoísta, no deseaba que Marco se sintiera mal por ella cuando ya la estaba pasando mal. Pero, antes de irse no olvidó mencionarle: —Te quiero, Marco. Ten por seguro a que esperare a que estés seguro, vendré por ti si es que lo deseas. Pero, a ella no le gustaría que este así. ¿o sí?

Y ya. El único ruido que escucho durante unos segundos fueron sus pisadas golpear el piso y bajar los escalones, el ruido de parte de sus padres al preguntarle cómo le había ido en su intento de animarle, y ella disfrazó aquel dolor que imagino que debía sentir en esos momentos, con una risa y unas palabras de apoyo hacia sus padres que estaban igual de preocupados.

—Estará bien, denlo por seguro. Solo está afectado, yo también lo estoy. Angie, Raphael.

Era así, porque varios les duele su partida. A Jackie, a sus padres, a él… ¿Saben qué? A todos les debe doler o solo se sienten raros que cuando ella llegó, porque ella formo un hueco en los corazones de todos para ingresar y llenarlos. A Marco le lleno un hueco que ha estado vacía desde hace tanto tiempo. Por lo tanto, a nadie le va a doler más que a lo que a él le duele y está harto con este asunto y está a punto de explotar su cerebro y quiere pensar de una sola vez.

¡¿Por qué se fue Star?!

¿Por qué?

Ya estaba rara desde aquella vez de la canción, en donde todas las emociones de Star fueron vomitadas en público y sobre todo aquello que Marco jamás se imaginó.

Star, su mejor amiga, estaba nada más y nada menos que enamorada de él, su mejor amigo de la tierra. Y es algo que le da pena decirlo, pero en verdad le incomodó en su momento y hace unas horas. Se siente totalmente mal, una basura, un mal amigo que no hizo nada cuando la última imagen que le dio su amiga fue de ella corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque se sintió raro, porque estaba con Jackie y ella estaba ahí.

Star salió dolida, Jackie acaba de salir dolida. Él ha tenido la culpa de tanto ese día que lo único que la da ahora es encerrarse en su cuarto a pensar y a pensar, en sus sentimientos y emociones, si quiere tanto a Jackie como lo hizo durante toda su vida y tener que rechazar los sentimientos que su mejor amiga tiene hacia él o darle una oportunidad si la vuelve a ver.

Si la vuelve a ver…

Entonces el asunto de los sentimientos, si quiere a Jackie o si quiere a Star, se deja a un lado. Porque la primera vez que le pregunto a Star por sus sentimientos, ella se negó. Star se ha comportado extraña y cuando se trataba de Jackie, más, pero por unos instantes se da cuenta que ella fue mejor amiga y más que él, que no supo cómo reaccionar solo porque resulto que su mejor amiga gustaba de él. Porque ella lo apoyo para que él y Jackie estuvieran juntos, les organizo citas y daba buenos comentarios de él frente a ella, sea cuando se dio o no cuenta de sus sentimientos. Star sí estuvo presente de los suyos y por ello negó los propios.

 _Pensé que los sentimientos desaparecerían, pero no fue así._

" _Es que no es así Star, no es así de fácil"_

Al final, se confesó en frente de todos justo después de haberle dicho que así no fue.

 _Han ocurrido unos problemas, debo de regresar pronto a Mewni y no creo que pueda guardar más esto…_

"— _Estoy enamorada de ti"_

El latino ladea a todos lados, buscando la proveniencia de la voz que es conocida para él a muchos, muchísimo.

—¿Star? — preguntó (a la nada), con lágrimas en los ojos.

No hay nadie ahí, solo él y su mente que le da una mala jugada, en sus momento mas sensible.

Star lloró, Jackie también.

Entonces, Marco llora también esa noche hasta que la mañana brille y de comienzo a un nuevo día. Que será mejor que el anterior, esa es la idea.

Sin embargo, los días siguen pasando y Marco mira las estrellas cada noche.

" _¿En Mewni se verá este mismo cielo?"_

" _No, no lo creo"_

Star se confesó porque creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver.

"— _¡Vamos, Marco!"_

Es su voz, de nuevo que la tiene grabada en los oídos. No hay nadie atrás, ni adelante, ni a los dos costados. Es él que sigue su vida pensando en las estrellas, en la luna y en el sol, en todas las galaxias y en varios universos. Si estará bien (ella), sabe que lo está porque ella es muy fuerte. Muy valiente, muy valerosa y no necesita de su ayuda precisamente. Pero las emociones le vuelven loco igual y cree que Star no está bien del todo y se siente igual o peor que él.

Jackie y él, se han dado tiempo, no se han vuelto a ver desde ese día. Ella ha cumplido su palabra, de esperarlo hasta que este seguro. Marco ya no está seguro si lamentarse por Star sea lo más sano y dejar a una chica grandiosa como lo es la Thomas, la cual ha amado tanto durante su niñez y adolescencia, sea lo que en verdad no quiere.

Marco ya no sabe que quiere.

Pero las estrellas brillan tan bonito esa noche que deja de lado sus pensamientos y cree por un momento, que quizá Star no debió confesarse. No en ese momento, diría él. Que haya sido más tierno, más debido y menos apurado.

Ya.

Lo que se trata de decir es que,

Marco esta confuso, inseguro y se siente fatal. Pero hay algo en él, que es lo que le enseño aquella princesa que sin duda fue la persona más importante que ha podido conocer en su vida y la quiere, mucho.

Es creer.

Cree en que ella volverá, sea como sea, porque Star es espontánea y volverá en cualquier momento. Y si, se aferra a esa esperanza, será más sencillo y ella dejará de ser una voz que susurra en la imaginación sin ninguna malicia.

"—Gracias por esperarme, Marco"

Le sonríe a la nada, que ya está acostumbrado.

No está ahí, todavía y la esperara sea mañana, en una semana, el siguiente mes, durante años o sus últimos segundos.

"—Se mi amiga siempre, no me dejes de nuevo"

"—Que te vaya bien, Marco, yo también espero verte"

Pero solo le queda despedirse al vació y las estrellas brillan con esplendor las siguientes noches.


End file.
